Amusement Park
by mommysladybug
Summary: This is a one-shot that I wrote a while back. At the time, I wanted to go further with it, but it is just one of those ideas where you start it, but never really finish it. Then, you simply cannot get back into it. So please review and tell me what you think :)


**Author's Note: I wrote this a while ago as well, so honestly, this is one of those prompts that I do not really think I can get back into… So I hope you do not want a second part because I do not think I can do it. But thank you to anyone reading this :) This is for all of the Malec-lovers :)**

**Disclaimer: All these characters are Cassandra Clare's, not mine (unfortunately).**

"Hurry up!" Alec tells Magnus for the fifth time. "You agreed for both of us to do this, so hurry up. We don't need to be late."

Magnus replies, "You telling me this every five minutes is not helping."

Alec sighs, "Why do you have to pack so much anyway? We are only staying one night."

Magnus looks like he took offense, "Only one night? Do you know how much only one night requires?" He continues packing shitloads of stuff into the bag.

"Uh, I guess not..?" Alec shakes his head and internally smiles over the insanity that is his boyfriend. He hears his phone ringing and answers it. "Hello? You are? Okay. Well… No… He isn't- It isn't my f- Isab- Iz. Shut up. We are on our way, okay? Yeah, okay. Bye." He hangs up and sighs with wide eyes. "Do we really have to go? My sister is already annoying me."

Magnus laughs as he fails to close his suitcase. Alec sighs again and tries to squish the top down so it will fit. This ends with Alec bouncing on the suitcase trying to make it all fit. Magnus enjoys the show and eventually they get it closed.

Alec says, "Okay. Can we go now?"

Magnus smiles and replies, "Not yet." At this Alec huffs and Magnus chuckles as he leans in to kiss his shadowhunter boyfriend. Alec relaxes instantly and kisses him back harder.

After a few steamy kisses, they manage to make it out the door with two suitcases, another smaller bag that Alec was sure had Magnus' extensive makeup. They get a cab to the Institute and meet the rest of the group outside. They all have their bags and there is a car. Simon stands next to Isabelle and says, "I am driving. I borrowed the car."

"No," Jace says from Alec's side, "I am driving." He walks closer to car door.

"No, I do not trust you, shadowhunter. I will drive." Magnus answers from Alec's other side. Alec gives him a look and Magnus winks, "Unless you would prefer me in the back seat," he whispers into Alec's ear, effectively making him blush. Magnus laughs and replies, "I take that as a yes."

"Why can't Clary drive us?" Isabelle asks, looking at a blushing Clary.

"I- uh… Failed my driving test… A couple times… And I ran into some trash cans…" Clary replies with a red face. Alec refrains from laughing as Jace wraps his arm around Clary. Simon says, "So I can drive…"

Isabelle whispers something in his ear and his face turns colors. Magnus raises an eyebrow and contains a laugh. Jace walks to the car door and declares, "I am driving." Then, he gets into the driver's seat and Clary gets in the passenger seat. Magnus and Alec climb to the back of the vehicle, with Magnus making perverted comments the whole time. Simon and Isabelle sit in the middle seats.

The 4 hour long ride is filled with Isabelle and Alec fighting over PDA, Jace and Clary being the annoying couple, Magnus raving about how the Shadowhunters should always wear more glitter, and Simon sitting there making references to D&D and Star Wars.

While Simon, Isabelle, and Clary are sleeping, Magnus scoots closer to Alec, who looks like he is about to pass out from exhaustion. Magnus puts his hand on Alec's thigh and Alec's eyes widen for a moment. He looks at Magnus and holds in laugh as he shakes his head in disapproval. Magnus makes a pouty face that always gets him what he wants from Alec. Alec sighs and smiles a little. Magnus chuckles softly as he leans in closer to Alec and Alec relaxes. Magnus puts his other hand on top of Alec's hand and starts playing with his hand. Alec tries to be subtle about smiling as Magnus starts stroking his hair with the hand that was on his thigh five minutes ago. Alec feels like he could just close his eyes anytime. He sighs as he leans his head on Magnus' shoulder and Magnus continues stroking his raven hair. Alec soon finds himself closing his eyes and seeing nothing but blackness.

Jace looks back to the back seat in the mirror and sees his brother leaning against Magnus. He looks at Simon and Isabelle, on two opposite sides of the middle seats. Then, he looks over at Clary, who he thinks looks adorable. She has her hand under her head, making a kind of pillow. She has her legs turned to the side, trying to make it more comfortable of a position. He smiles at the angelic expression on her face.

Quietly, but loud enough for Jace to hear him, Magnus asks, "Would you like me to drive?"

Jace gives him an annoyed look, "No, warlock. I do not want you to drive. I can handle driving. Why don't you just keep cuddling with your boyfriend."

Magnus replies, "Sorry. I was just attempting to be- what is the word- oh, yes…. Nice! You just looked like you could use the shuteye, but I won't even bother anymore."

Jace snaps, "Yeah, well since when do you care about my well being?"

Clary shifts and they quiet, in hopes of not waking her. Then, Alec opens his eyes and yawns, "Whatsgoneon?"

Magnus has to bite his lip to not laugh at his boyfriend. Alec is so adorable when he wakes up and Magnus is very much aware of that fact.

Jace sighs, "Nothing. Just go back to sleep."

Alec gives a confused look and then looks at Magnus, "What is going on? Why is Jace upset? And you look angry, too."

Magnus sighs, "Just your brother won't budge and let me drive. But I told him he is welcome to keep driving because it just means I get to spend more time with you." He smiles and puts his arms around Alec. Alec sighs and relaxes as he suddenly feels very warm.

Simon wakes up and sees that everyone is sleeping except Magnus and Jace. He looks back to Magnus, who is being cuddled by a sleeping Alec, and smiles as he turns back forward to see Jace staring at him in the mirror. Jace looks like he is about to say something, but then Clary makes a noise, stating that she is awake. She yawns adorably, in Jace's opinion, and she looks at Jace as she reaches out to hold his hand. Jace continues driving with one hand and smiles at his girlfriend.

Simon looks out the window and sees a sign saying they have another thirty minutes. He sighs and and sits quietly, every so often, looking at Isabelle. Simon starts remembering the first time he had ever went to an amusement park. Clary was there. They were about five or six. Clary had gotten sick after two "scary" rides. They had left their houses at five in the morning and got back home at midnight that day. They had the time of their lives: riding all the rides they could ride at the time, eating all the greasy food they could stand, and seeing all the different shops and such while walking around.

Simon breaks out of his memories by Jace saying something. Simon looks up and gives him a confused look. "Hey, hand Clary that map, will you, vampire."

Simon sighs and reaches behind him, having to look awkwardly at Magnus and Alec for a moment. He gets the map and hands it to Clary, who smiles a little reassuringly.

Alec hears a familiar voice whispering something in his ear and he opens his eyes. He looks up at those cat eyes and murmurs, "Hmm?"

The warlock chuckles, "I was just telling you how much I love you." He grins his cat like grin as he strokes Alec's hair lovingly.

Alec smiles sleepily, "Mmm.. That all?"

Magnus replies, "I was also telling you that we have about 30 minutes left to drive." He rubs on of his hands up and down Alec's back. Alec yawns and arches his back in reply. This makes Magnus chuckle and continue to rub his shadowhunter's back. Alec fights letting his eyelids fall. He leans in closer to Magnus and nuzzles his warm neck, making Magnus shiver a little from his cold face. Alec smiles and feels Magnus wrap his arms around him tighter. "I love you." Magnus whispers so no one can hear except Alec.

Alec mumbles, "I love you, too." Then, he softly kisses Magnus' neck, getting a jerk of motion in response. He laughs because he did not expect that reaction. He looks up at Magnus, who mutters, "Your nose is cold." He shakes his head, "You know you can go back to sleep."

Alec murmurs, "You have not slept at all, have you?"

Magnus replies, "I do not need to sleep now. I will save it for the hotel room." He grins widely. They continue talking between themselves for what seems like hours.

After they woke up Isabelle and Clary, they drove into the Amusement Park. "Oh, Allie, look! It's so bright and colorful!" Magnus sounded like a child. Surely he had been to be such mundane things as Amusement Parks.

Simon looked back, "Allie?" Alec glared at him in reply.

Isabelle looked back as well, "Can I call you that?"

Alec glared at her, too, "No, you cannot." He looked at Magnus with irritated eyes. Magnus did not seem to notice as he looked around. Alec could not help but smile because he could tell already that they were going to have a fantastic time on their trip.


End file.
